<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trials and Tribulaitons by pageranarchy (revolutionangel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353254">Trials and Tribulaitons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionangel/pseuds/pageranarchy'>pageranarchy (revolutionangel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionangel/pseuds/pageranarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>long time ago people lived in harmony, no wars, no disruptions, just daily life. </p><p>Two kingdoms, The Antarctic Empire, and The Lettermen Empire. Since the dawn of time both kingdoms worked in alliances, coming together for celebrations, festivals, anything, you name it.<br/>That is, until the two boys were born. Tommy, and Tubbo. They were practically attached at the hip, inseparable. Which caused some issues when Wilbur took Tommy one night, never to be seen again, until a new empire sprung up, L’manburg.</p><p> </p><p>(HI! IVE DECIDED TO RETRE THIS SERIES LOOLL)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! please enjoy! um, i have no idea where i wanna go with this story, it originally started as a little bit but then it unraveled into a big story.</p><p>if you have some constructive criticism please don't be afraid to share!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago people lived in harmony, no wars, no disruptions, just daily life. </p>
<p>Two kingdoms, The Antarctic Empire, and The Lettermen Empire. Since the dawn of time both kingdoms worked in alliances, coming together for celebrations, festivals, anything, you name it.<br/>
That is, until the two boys were born. Tommy, and Tubbo. They were practically attached at the hip, inseparable. Which caused some issues when Wilbur took Tommy one night, never to be seen again, until a new empire sprung up, L’manburg, it was a nice place to be, the scenery was great. </p>
<p>“Wilbur!” fundy said quickly, “It's Tommy, he’s gone from his quarters!” surely not, he wouldn't have ran off. “Okay, I'll send out the guards.” Wilbur says looking up from his studies.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tommy was busy finding a good place for a hideout, there were many cliffs, mountains, plains he could make do with. He settled with using a small ravine that had a big opening at the top, he was really excited to make it his own, he decided to mark it with a cobble block. Suddenly he hears a couple of footsteps a few meters away, he suddenly decides to hide, he jumps into the ravine as he's soaring down he aims for the waterfall at the bottom.</p>
<p>The guards step out of the forest to a big ravine, a few of them heard a block being placed. But look around and assume nothing.</p>
<p>As soon as the coast is clear Tommy takes his wings out from under his coat and takes off for the sky. “Wilbur i'm home!” Tommy says as he closes the big mahogany door loudly.</p>
<p>“Tommy where were you! I was worried sick!” wilbur says with a frown.  </p>
<p>“Don't worry Wilbur, I was just doing a couple of rounds around the town and shops, I'm sorry for coming home late.” Tommy says making up lies. </p>
<p>Tommy wakes up somewhere around morning, he goes and talks to the local townspeople, goes off to collect wood and trade for glass from the glass maker. “Abraxas! I have a special request for you, do you think you could make me a stack of glass panes?”</p>
<p>Abraxas replies with a curt nod of yes.</p>
<p>“Perfect! Thanks Abraxas!” Tommy replied back walking out of the door. Swiftly he walks back to the castle only to be greeted with Wilbur frantically talking to fundy and putting up the guest decor. “Wilbur who are the guests?” Tommy says nervously.</p>
<p>Wilbur walks over to tommy and grabs a hold of his hand and very carefully says “Tommy, the antarctic empire is coming over for a visit, it's only for the day though, it is very important that you listen to me when i tell you to do something, and don't ask questions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeey! ive been working, take this filler! it short, the action will happen next chapter :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Tommy awoke nestled in blankets, slowly he climbs out of the bed sleepily and gets ready for the day. “Wilbur?” Tommy says, entering his brother's office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy, now is not the time, i need  you to get to town and gather some things, here's the list.” wilbur says hastily. Tommy takes the list and heads towards town square. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno-'' phil begins. “Phil why are we doing this?! I haven't seen wilbur and tommy since me and will were ten? Why are we doing this suddenly?” techno says as he slams his fist down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tech, i- this is not easy.” phil says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No phil, philza, they chose to leave! Traitors! Conspired against us!” great job technoblade, you called your own flesh and blood traitors,you should share a glimpse of happiness to be seeing them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno please listen, yes while you are right about them choosing to leave but, they needed journey, experiences, they needed adventure.” philza says solemnly. </p>
<p>                                                                                                                   -</p>
<p>As Tommy approaches the castle doors, he looks around, this could be it, the nation he and his brother built from the ground up, what's going to change now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                   -</p>
<p>For weeks, Wilbur wrote, oh gods he wrote like his time was out, always sending messenger birds, fake smiles, false attitudes, constantly, this could all boil over when they arrived. How was he going to tell tommy?     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                     Congratulations, you've become the idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>